The invention relates to a roller bearing comprising an inner and outer race, provided with an integral flange, between which are rows of rollers separated by cages and in line contact with the bearing surfaces, the outer ends of the rollers being guided by guide-flanges, together with sealing means fastened at one end to the outer race, and with the other end bearing on the inner race or parts thereof. A roller bearing of this type is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,747.
In the known bearing the guide-flanges are formed in the races or integral parts thereof so that on assembling the bearing, in particular on inserting the rollers between the races, it is necessary to move one of the races eccentrically with respect to the other, so that a "crescent-shaped" space is formed between the races and only a limited number of rollers can be used, thus causing a limitation in the capacity of such a bearing.